A sliding/folding roof is one type of retractable roof system for a vehicle. Sliding/folding roofs are used to cover wide openings without a supporting linkage. Another form of a retractable roof for a vehicle may be referred to as a panoramic sliding/folding roof. Sliding/folding roofs include a textile cover is supported by plates or ribs that are moved along tracks that extend in the longitudinal vehicle direction. The cover and ribs are collapsed into a folded arrangement when the roof is retracted. The folded roof is bulky, subject to wind noise, and causes additional drag for the vehicle.
Spoilers are wing-like parts that are provided to increase or decrease the down force on a vehicle to improve handling. Spoilers may also be provided on a vehicle for aesthetics. Spoilers may be static or may be provided with an actuator that controls the angular orientation of the spoiler and the amount of down force created by the spoiler. Active spoilers are normally spaced from the vehicle body to provide clearance for the movement of the spoiler wing. Static spoilers are normally fixedly secured to the deck lid of a vehicle and are essentially decorative. Active or static spoilers are normally single purpose structures that fail to provide any storage space below the spoiler wing.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.